


Being Soft

by jihanchxol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, SeokSoon are married, Slice of Life, Soonyoung little drunk, Sweet, seoksoon, soonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihanchxol/pseuds/jihanchxol
Summary: "Seoku...?" Soonyoung called as he brought his hands up to Seokmin's cheeks, receiving a murmur in response " Can you hug me?"Seokmin wrapped his arms around the slender body in his lap without even thinking twice, inhaling Soonyoung's signature scent as he felt him hold him back as tight as he could "Seoku ...?" Soonyoung called again his voice muffled voice by Seokmin's shoulders "Kiss me?"





	Being Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! 
> 
> Warning from the beginning, english is not my first language so be nice with me okay? (╥_╥)
> 
> This fanfic is originally written in portuguese (brazilian Carat here yes) for me, but a friend help me with the translator soooo thanks to @xuminghaouwu for all support ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ
> 
> [WARNING ABOUT THE FANFIC] has a scene that mentions accidental cutting with knife and blood, be careful if you are sensitive!!!!!! (／。＼)
> 
> I hope you enjoy ♡

"Seokmin, I'm home!"

Soonyoung's voice broke the silence seokmin found himself moments before. Footsteps were heard by the house, before his smiling husband appeared at the kitchen door looking like a small ball because of the big jacket he has wearing over several layers of clothing to protect him from the harsh cold while he made some last-minute emergency purchases, but that didn’t stop his nose from presenting a lovely reddish color along with his lip and cheeks.

It was already winter in Seoul and with the arrival of Christmas everything seemed even colder.

“I looked for the fruits that you asked in the grocery shop, but most of it wasn't ripe yet so it wouldn't be worth it bringing home, I hope you don’t get mad at me for not buying it” Soonyoung started babbling while taking the groceries out of the shopping bags “We can buy everything closer to Christmas, what do you think? The good part is that I found a turkey for half the price, I love christmas!”

Seokmin laughed a little at his husband's chatter as he watched the already cooked chicken, he turn off the fire quickly, he took out the remaining water before letting the pot rest on the stove again. Taking advantage that the food was almost ready he approached Soonyoung slowly, catching his attention.

“Are we going to celebrate? We could open a bottle com champagne or wine, what do you think?” Seokmin whispered taking his hands to the garish red scarf soonyoung had around his neck and drew it out of him, before doing the same with a large jacket he wore.

“Just because I got a raise? Let's face it, everyone knew this was going to happen, I carry that gym on my back!” Soonyoung joked, letting his husband pull off some of his thick layers of clothing, leaving him alone with a plain sweatshirt. “These things should be celebrated, you worked hard and deserve to be rewarded both there and here” Seokmin refers to the fact that Soonyoung is a dance teacher at a very renowned and specialized gym in the area, many professional dancers and idols came from there.

“All right, but I want some wine! Let's save the champagne for the new year” Soonyoung popped his tongue in approval with his own line of reasoning, he glanced at his husband from top to bottom realizing that he was still in his usual suit and tie that he wore from Monday to Friday in his office work. “Why are you still dressed like this? Why didn’t you take a shower and change your clothes? It's cold, Seoku” 

Soonyoung immediately hugged Seokmin’s waist, sticking his ear to his chest, being able to hear clearly that his heart was beating somewhat unbalanced, but what really caught his attention was how cold his husband was, leaving him worried, in a few seconds he took him out of his icy jacket “Go take a shower and put on some warm clothes!” Soonyoug clapped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest “I still have to cut the chicken and put in the sauce, I can take a shower after I finish here” Seokmin took both hands up to Soonyoung's hot neck, making him mutter because of his icy fingers.

Seokmin murmured an apology on Soonyoung's lips, before stealing a short, slow kiss that lasted only a few seconds “You did not beat me, you'll take a shower and I'll take care of the chicken” Soonyoung nodded, moving toward the pots on the stove, opening them with interest. “Soonie, I do not know if it's a good idea…” Seokmin started a bit worried, Soonyoung was never the best at cookin, he could easily set the kitchen on fire or get hurt pretty badly. 

“From what I'm seeing, everything's ready, just cut the chicken and put it in the sauce, right?” Soonyoung closed the pots before going looking for a board and a knife so he could start “Well, yes, it seems easy but remember that time with the boiled egg?” Seokmin remembered, looking closely after his husband as he took the hot, boneless meat out of the pan, placing it on the table. 

“It was an _accident_!” Soonyoung pouted, his cheeks clearly red as he narrowed his eyes at himself.

“I swear I don’t know how you intended to cook an egg without water” 

“I already said that it was an accident, now get out of here and take your shower, you're stalling” Soonyoung's ears were also red now, Seokmin just wanted to laugh “Come on Seoku it's just cut the chicken and put in the sauce, what can go wrong?” Seokmin sighed, giving up when he saw Soonyoung's handsome smile, he left a kiss on his chubby cheek before picking up the ball of clothes that had formed on the kitchen counter and headed toward their bedroom.

Seokmin saw his clothes still worried, he and Soonyoung were married a five years and during the passage of time he met each side of his husband and came to the conclusion that he was a person of many talents. He was intelligent in the dance area and moved like no one else, he didn't seem to have any bones or nerves in his body of how perfect movements are. Soonyoung also had the capacity to instigate every living being around him in his way, especially children and animals. 

Soonyoung also had the habit to collect perfumes and that's why he always smell it so good, he also knew how to wash clothes like no one else, leaving them soft and smelling softener and baby powder. But like every human being, he was obviously not perfect, even though he was good at a lot of things, cooking were never his strong suit and he was able to burn even instant noodles, that's why seokmin was so concerned, it was always him who made the food while soonyoung took care of the dishes and everything was alright. His husband was careless and too energetic to be able to stop to cook decently, so cooking and soonyoung in the same sentence could be a _fatal_ mistake.

Seokmin sighed audibly, entering the shower as he felt the hot water fall against his body, relaxing each of his tense limbs, result of his more than ten hours sitting in a chair daily, reading reports, receiving calls and signing papers. He liked his job, he always liked the bureaucratic part of things, incredible as it may seem, but when the Thursday's arrived his body was already crying for help and his tired eyes could no longer read anything. 

Seokmin did not know exactly how long he enjoyed the hot water after he finished washing up, but he only got out of the shower when he saw his fingers start to wrinkle, almost having a fit when he thought of the water bill at the end of the month. He put on the clothes he had chosen without thinking too much, it was a gray pajama pants with warm little fluff on the inside, along with a white sweatshirt, he headed into the living room and turn on the heater floor, letting them walk around more easily, as he dropped the remote control on the living room table a startled scream followed by a painful groan echoed from the kitchen, almost making seokmin sticking to the ceiling out of fright. Without even thinking twice, he went to the small kitchen in a hurry, finding his husband with tears in his eyes as he held his own finger that was soaked in red. 

Seokmin's eyes widened and he approached Soonyoung, taking the other's hand between theirs, confining the size of the damage. 

“What happened?” Seokmin asked as he pulled Soonyoung into the sink, then turned on the faucet and washed the blood from the freshly formed cut. 

“I-iI was cutting the chicken and the k-knife escaped” Soonyoung whimpered, his eyes twitching as tears streamed down his reddened cheeks. 

The cut was not very deep so it would not need stitches, but it was also not shallow enough to not make a dressing. Seokmin frowned, before asking Soonyoung to sit on the counter by the stove as he went to get the first aid kit he had in a cabinet in the bathroom, he returned in a matter of seconds, finding Soonyoung balling in tears and obediently sitting in the counter top as he had been instructed, he approached him with a tight heart, for he didn't like to see his husband in pain, before he slipped between Soonyoung's legs and landed the first-aid kit beside him. The cut was on the index finger of Soonyoung left hand and it had released some more blood, from which seokmin wiped it with a gauze soaked in saline before thinking what would be the best treatment. Seokmin wasn’t trained in nursing, he knew the basics in cases of domestic injuries, and he did what he thought it was going to make the cut improve faster and without infection. He applied a spray remedy, which made soonyoung sizzle and jump a little on the counter before calming down again. 

Seokmin looked away for a few seconds as he wiped the liquid from Soonyoung finger, focusing on the plate full of abandoned chicken cubes, but something beside that caught his attention. 

“I can’t believe you opened the wine without me!” Seokmin arched a brow as he looked away from the half-full glass of wine “That explains a few things” 

“You were taking too long and I was lonely, so I took my friend, the wine to keep me company” once again Soonyoung's voice was muffled, previously seokmin had thought it was because of the crying, but the truth was that his husband was a little bit drunk “Do you realize it that you took a almost half an hour shower?” Soonyoung's eyes were glazed and his cheeks had a beautiful pink hue, but nothing in his condition at that moment was natural, that's why he had cut himself. Soonyoung was a danger not only for the food but also for himself too!

Seokmin allowed himself to laugh a little at the comment, passing another spray to slow the pain a bit, taking the excess with the same piece of gauze used before.

“So beautiful!” Soonyoung murmured through drunken giggles. 

“What?” Seokmin found himself asking before looking at the silly grin on his husband's lips. 

"_Me,_ I'm so beautiful!" Soonyoung laughed even more pointed to the back of Seokmin where the pan that the cooked chicken was. The half-deformed image of Soonyoung's face reflected on the side of the pan, somewhat resembling those houses of bizarre mirrors that give different shapes to the body of those who look into it.

"Oh my God, you're drunk! How many glasses did you have?" Seokmin couldn't help laughing again as he picks up a band aid to put on the cut, since another type of bandage at that moment could be ripped off by his drunken husband.

“One or two, maybe _four_!?” Soonyoung tried to count it out eventually putting more fingers than he should cause a very comical scene for Seokmin, he had only found a box of Hello Kitty's band aid that one of his friends got him as some kind of joke, but the truth was that he had been very helpful, he shrugged knowing that his husband would never care about that fact and finalize everything by gluing the sticky parts on Soonyoung little cute fingers. 

“We're wearing matching sweatshirts, we look like a couple, "Soonyoung muttered seriously, pointing at their matching clothing.

"It's okay because we're a couple!" Seokmin laughed openly just now realizing that they were actually wearing matching clothes. "Alright, all done, no guts or blood dripping out" Seokmin allowed himself to joke as he felt his heart starting to beat a normal pace again knowing that Soonyoung was no longer bleeding or in pain, he gave a light kiss on the bandage before he began to put everything he had used back into the box and put together what he had to throw away. 

"Wow this is so pretty!" Soonyoung pointed with his other finger to the pink Hello Kitty band aid on his injured one before he look at Seokmin with fondnes "You are my knight in shiny armor, Seokminnie!" 

Soonyoung pulled Seokmin by the neck with a harsh moviment almost falling off the counter where he was sitting, leaving a wet kiss on the Seokmin cheek.

In the next moment the touch was gone and Soonyoung was going backing away, his cheeks even pinker and a embarrassed look on his face that doesn't suit him, his husband wasn't a shy person not at all, but when he was drunk he could be the most unpredictable person ever. 

"All right, no more wine for you,_ princess_!" Seokmin laughed at his own words as he helped Soonyoung down, but he seemed to have a better idea and threw himself into his arms the next instant.

“Carry me!” Soonyoung dictated, climbing on Seokmin and wrapping his arms around his neck. "And I'm not a princess, _I'm a prince_! And you are my knight in shining armor!”

"Okay, _prince_, but you hurt your finger not your legs, I think you can walk by yourself"

Even so, Seokmin took Soonyoung on his lap to the table and sat him down in the chair before turning to the chicken "Now I want you to sit still while I finish our dinner." Seokmin reached for a glass of water for Soonyoung, forcing him to drink everything.

Seokmin was torn between looking at soonyoung who was traveling on his own head sitting at the table, and finish cutting the chicken while sipping some wine. Since he had more experience with the knife he finished before he felt his body heat up with the wine, he put everything back to in the pot so he could heat up again. 

“Minnie, I'm sleepy …” Soonyoung murmured groggy, already lying on his arms at the table.

“Don’t sleep! Dinner is ready!” Seokmin put the sauce pan and the sweet and sour rice on the table, along with another glass of water for Soonyoung.

  
After dinner Soonyoung was already less sleepy than before, he was also more sober after so many glasses of water and the spicy sauce that made him sweat. Seokmin helped him walk to the couch without tripping, before he went to get a blanket to cover them up, he sit down next to Sooyoung who was staring at the hello kitty bandaid on his finger, which he also did all the time during dinner. 

“You really like this huh?” Seokmin smiled, pulling Soonyoung closer and enveloping both with the warm blanket, at that moment no cold was able to bother their bodies "He's cute, just like you!" Soonyoung dropped out of nowhere and laughed a little, turning to Seokmin. "You will be my pillow tonight!" 

“W-what a brat!” Seokmin stuttered a bit with the unexpected compliment really doing nothing to prevent sooyoung sleep with his head on his thighs. Unlike his husband Seokmin had difficulties in accepting compliments, in parts because he thought he didn’t deserve them, but also because he didn’t see those qualities in himself.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Seokmin asked, stretching to get the tv remote, Soonyoung didn’t answer and Seokmin didn’t think too much about it, he turned on the tv on and focused on finding a movie or tv show to watch.

"So handsome," Soonyoung murmured suddenly, catching Seokmin attention who was still staring at the tv. 

"Who? You? Because this phrase has been used before" Seokmin laughed openly as he looked around for any reflecting object, giving up after finding nothing.

Seokmin looked down confused finding Soonyoung's gaze on him, on his chubby lips hung a beautiful smile that would make Seokmin drink the pacific ocean with a straw if he asked him to. 

Seokmin wouldn’t say he would give all the stars in the sky to him because Sooyoung was already there and he is the only star he needed and wanted, and nothing was more precious and wanted than his husband.

"I'm talking about _you_!" Soonyoung looked deep into Seokmin's eyes, leaving him momentarily speechless with his heart pounding in his chest.

Once again Seokmin didn’t know what to answer, usually he wasn’t that shy but his hot cheeks revealed his embarrassment at the compliment.

“When people give you a compliment, you thank them, you know?” Soonyoung spoke again laughing humorously before rising from Seokmin’s lap with a groan claiming that everything was spinning.

"Sorry, my heart just stopped beating for a few seconds" Seokmin laughed lightly, scratching his cheek.

“You have to learn to receive compliments and accept them, kitten” Soonyoung climbed Seokmin and sat on his lap with both legs on either side of his body "You have to learn to love yourself, because I already love you" 

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Seokmin's neck, stealing his lips with warmth and patience. The kiss didn't last long because of Soonyoung restless body, jumping from time to time when seokmin ran his fingers over his hip making him ticklish.

Seokmin's chest was hot and his heart was racing, the smile that didn’t leave his face as he looked back at Soonyoung after the kiss was over.

Kwon Soonyoung was indeed a prince, so beautiful and polite that would make any fairy tale writer jealous, Seokmin was lucky to have him.

“I love you“ Seokmin murmured smiling.

"Seoku...?" Soonyoung called as he brought his hands up to Seokmin's cheeks, receiving a murmur in response " Can you hug me?" 

Seokmin wrapped his arms around the slender body in his lap without even thinking twice, inhaling Soonyoung's signature scent as he felt him hold him back as tight as he could "Seoku ...?" Soonyoung called again his voice muffled voice by Seokmin's shoulders "Kiss me?"

Seokmin grinned openly before he tightened his grip and turned to Soonyoung's face, who had already closed his eyes and made a little pout waiting for Seokmin to give him what he wanted, Seokmin wished he could take a picture of this moment so he could look at it over and over again. 

When they lips touched the touch was deeper, but without any malice. Their hands searched for a few seconds before they gathered in a tangle of fingers, their eyes closed, their mouths together and their hearts connected.

Seokmin didn’t need anything else, not only in that winter but also for the rest of his life. _He already had everything he needed in his hands._

**Author's Note:**

> That's my originally fanfic posted in a brazilian website https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/being-soft-11300066
> 
> To be honest I have a lots of fanfics written and posted in portuguese, and I'd like to post them in english too, but my knowledge of the language is the same as an elementary child ㅋㅋㅋㅋ BTW If my english is wrong or strange, it's translator fault ㅋㅋ
> 
> Let me know what you think about this fanfic!!!
> 
> My twitter is @hoshitalent let's be friends ♡♡
> 
> VOTE FOR SEVENTEEN ON MAMA!!!
> 
> xoxo ♡


End file.
